


Reassurance

by 264feet



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cute, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Natsuki, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Natsuki is feeling upset about her body image. Yuri reassures her.





	Reassurance

Natsuki stared out the window, looking anywhere but at her reflection. The club meeting that day had been uneventful- she mostly buried her face in her manga- and now it was over. Soon, it would be time to go home again.

"Natsuki?" her girlfriend asked. Natsuki didn't turn to look at her, but saw Yuri’s reflection in the window's glass. "Are you ready to go? The others already left.”

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natsuki said. "You don't gotta wait up for me."

Footsteps drew near. She flinched when they got too close, but Yuri just sat in a desk nearby. "Um... are you sure that you're alright? I've noticed that you aren't participating much lately, and if... if there's anything I can do..."

"It doesn't matter,” Natsuki said.

Yuri took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and took a guess. “Is it...  about what you told me yesterday?”

No response came for the longest time. Natsuki had taught herself to hold back from crying. Nobody liked it when she cried, least of all herself. She clenched her jaw tight, trying to hold back the tears, no longer to hold back from glaring at every part of herself in the window’s glass.

“I’m just gross. I don’t know why you stayed with me,” Natsuki admitted.

It had taken an hour yesterday for her to come out of the bathroom she had locked herself in after coming out to Yuri as trans. She had been positive that Yuri would be gone after all that time, but her girlfriend still sat by the door, notebook in her lap. Afterward, even though Yuri held her close and reassured her that she still wanted to be with her, Natsuki felt as if she had trouble believing it. 

“You’re not gross.” Yuri placed a hand on her shoulder. Natsuki tensed. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“Yeah. You think,” Natsuki grumbled, eyeing her reflection again. As much as she hated herself for it, Natsuki still felt jealous of her girlfriend’s figure. The word ‘beautiful’ fit Yuri, but for Natsuki, it was a warmth she’d never known.

To her surprise, Yuri leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Natsuki’s shoulders. “If you don't believe me, I want to prove to you how beautiful I think you are,” she said. Natsuki finally turned, looking her in the eye. She wore an unusually determined expression. “I… I do not want you to feel this way. I at least want you to know that I’m serious about being with you, Natsuki.”

“You’re stupid,” Natsuki said, eyes downcast. But she didn’t protest as Yuri cupped the smaller girl’s face in her hands and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Her lips left a tingling warm sensation.

“I love your hair, its color and style, the way it frames your face,” Yuri stroked a thumb over Natsuki’s cheek. “You’re as soft as the cherry blossoms.”

She reached down to kiss her lips. Natsuki tensed again but didn’t resist, easing into the sensation. Soon, she parted her lips to kiss her back. Normally, the other girl had a somewhat low body temperature- she’d warmed up Yuri’s frigid hands in her own more than once- but today, she reverberated warmth.

“You have the softest and sweetest lips,” Yuri said. “It’s like I’m floating when I kiss you.”

“G-geez,” Natsuki said, unused to being given so much praise. Yuri kissed both of her reddening cheeks and paused, just admiring her, her breath hot on the other girl’s face. “At least don’t stop.”

Yuri closed the gap between them again. Innocent kisses gave way to more exploratory ones. Yuri trailed her fingers down the back of Natsuki’s neck and she started kneading her stiff shoulders. The smaller girl melted in her touch as if the tension were evaporating from her body. Natsuki only tried to stop her when she began kissing her neck. “We’re still in the club room. Someone could find us,” she said.

“Is that so bad?” Yuri said. Her newfound confidence surprised Natsuki. “Are you afraid they’ll see I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world?”

“I don’t… I dunno…” Natsuki said, holding back a groan as Yuri kept massaging her shoulders. Natsuki thought they were bony and awkward, but Yuri ran her fingers over them as delicately as if she were handling fine art.

Touching had always put Natsuki on edge, but it was different with Yuri. Up close, she smelled like lilac and her breath tasted like mint. Natsuki wanted to melt into her and hold her and never let go, only shackled by the fact that she’d have to get close to her with her own body.

Yuri pressed her forehead against the other girl’s. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but nobody will find us here. Besides…” Yuri gave a sly smile, running a hand up Natsuki’s thigh. To Natsuki’s shock, a bulge was growing under her skirt. “I think you want more, too.”

But Yuri didn’t turn away in disgust; she looked at Natsuki as if admiring the clouds, finding beauty in the shapes in which Natsuki only saw meaningless ugliness. Yuri was right-- she did want more. They’d done little more than give each other chaste kisses and hold hands during their relationship. Sometimes, Yuri had tried to make a move but Natsuki had always pushed her away. Even now, she held her breath and Yuri had stilled her hand, studying her for her next move.

Natsuki exhaled and decided to trust her girlfriend. She closed the distance between them, practically mashing her lips against Yuri’s, who let out a content hum. Her hand trailed closer to Natsuki’s crotch but instead diverted, tracing up to her chest. As she cupped one of Natsuki’s small breasts, Natsuki worried that she might feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

Yuri straddled the smaller girl instead, pushing her chair back from her desk. She tugged either end of the ribbon around her collar, pulling it off, and began undoing the buttons to her jacket. Natsuki squirmed as Yuri undid more and more layers until her shirt and jacket hung open on her frame, her pink bra exposed. It gave her a little bit of push, but even with it, her breasts were still small enough to embarrass her. As if reading her mind, Yuri leaned her head down and kissed in the middle of her girlfriend’s chest. “They’re amazing.”

“They’re not,” Natsuki said. “They’re too small.”

Yuri pulled one of the bra’s cups to the side and took one of Natsuki’s petite breasts in her hand, palm teasing the nipple. “But they fit so perfectly in my hand,” Yuri whispered into her ear.

Natsuki shivered; they’d always been especially sensitive, but having someone else touch them was on a completely different level. Yuri took it slowly- which gave Natsuki time to adjust before she had a heart attack- holding her breast in her warm hand, admiring the way it looked and felt, making minimal movements. 

But before Natsuki could grow impatient, she lowered her head and placed a kiss on it. Her tongue flicked over the hard nipple and Natsuki held back a moan. She would be mortified if they were discovered, but every time she cast an anxious look at the door, it only seemed to turn Yuri on more. Her girlfriend reached back and unhooked the bra and tossed it just out of her reach. Both breasts freed, Yuri placed a hand on either one and began teasing the other nipple as well until they were both stiff.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuri whispered again. “They’re so perky and soft. I hope you know that I wouldn’t change any part of you, especially not your chest.”

Natsuki still had trouble meeting her eyes, face burning up. Every possible response stayed just out of reach, leaving her sitting silently like an idiot. Yuri’s fingers cupped her chin and gently coaxed her head until Natsuki was looking her in the eye. “It’s okay,” Yuri said, smiling. “I promise everything’s okay.”

The small girl’s building erection was at its peak now, lifting her skirt and poking Yuri in the thigh. She grinned and positioned herself so that her crotch was grinding against Natsuki’s. Natsuki gasped; even through her panties, Yuri was soaking wet.

Yuri kept going, letting out a moan as she started humping her more intensely. Natsuki just braced herself and tried to hold on. Even though she was nervous, she wanted Yuri to keep going more than anything.   
  
After several moments, Yuri stopped, both to Natsuki's relief and dismay. She dug her fingers into the waistband of Natsuki’s skirt. Her hungry eyes met Natsuki's, which was permission enough; she lifted herself up and tugged Natsuki's skirt down around her ankles, leaving her in her panties. The head of her member was poking out of the front. Yuri rubbed it with her finger, coming back with a drop of precum. She locked eyes with Natsuki as she licked it off her finger.   
  
"You're beautiful down there, too," Yuri said. "I want to feel it."   
  
"Then... then do it," Natsuki mumbled, trying and failing to sound confident. She bit her lip as Yuri's hand gripped her cock overtop the fabric of her panties. She was achingly hard and the way Yuri started caressing it in her hand only made it worse. Yuri soon pulled down her panties as well, smiling wider as her girlfriend's dick sprang free. It fit perfectly in her hand, as if they were made to be together.   
  
Natsuki finally couldn't hold back her moans any longer as Yuri started jerking her off, her hand squeezing her bare shaft just right. She gasped for air as Yuri sped up and whined when she suddenly stopped. Yuri started at it, mesmerized as it pulsed in her hand. "Your reactions are so adorable.”

“They’re not-- ah!” She gasped as Yuri gave it another tug. “Th-that’s not fair!”

Yuri giggled and kept going, slowly and surely, feeling all of her girlfriend’s length. “I love the way it feels in my hand," Yuri said. "Could I taste it?"  
  
The smaller girl's breath hitched. "You... if you want to... go near that gross thing..."  
  
"It's not gross. It's a part of you, and I love all of you," Yuri said. Natsuki searched her face, but she seemed entirely earnest. She kissed Yuri, hard and sloppy and nervous, and kept her eyes closed as Yuri got onto her knees in front of Natsuki's hard cock. Running her hands up Natsuki's thighs, she kissed the head of her cock again, enjoying Natsuki's sharp gasp.   
  
As much as she wanted to feel it inside her mouth, she also wanted to tease Natsuki first. She dipped her head lower and kissed from the base of her dick to the head, then ran her tongue around the ridge. Natsuki shuddered at the warmth of her tongue. With a free hand, Yuri parted Natsuki's legs a little further and gently felt her balls, fondling them with care. Her girlfriend shuddered but didn’t push Yuri away; her cock twitched, only getting harder.

Moving agonizingly slowly, Yuri licked underneath the shaft up to the head, then finally took it in her mouth. Yuri only took the head at first, suckling it softly, swirling her tongue around it again. But Natsuki bucked her hips, seemingly involuntarily, and Yuri couldn't wait any longer after having gotten her first taste of it either.  
  
She took more of it in, careful not to touch any of it with her teeth. It filled her mouth completely and she could feel all of it, every ridge on the surface and every twitch it made. Natsuki had cast her head back and was moaning much louder now, filling the classroom with her sounds of pleasure. Yuri imagined Sayori or Monika coming back to the clubroom and finding them like this. The thought left her only wanting more, trying to take more of Natsuki's cock until her lips hit the base. She held it for as long as she could until she had to pull back, her lips coming off her girlfriend's dick with a pop. It glistened in the club room's cool air, slick with her saliva, more precum bubbling from the tip.  
  
Natsuki felt as if everything from her abdomen to her thighs was tingling with electricity. She hated being seen as vulnerable, but now she couldn't help but whine again as Yuri pulled her mouth off of her cock. It was her first blowjob and she had to hold back from cumming as soon as Yuri took all of her dick in her mouth. "Do you want me to keep going?" Yuri asked.   
  
"Pl-please," Natsuki said.   
  
"Please what?" Yuri said, wrapping her hand around her shaft, using the saliva as lube to start jerking her off again. It wasn't fair. Even if Natsuki could bring herself to say such embarrassing words now, it was hard to get her voice to produce much of anything beyond small gasps and groans.   
  
"Please... please use your mouth again," Natsuki said, looking her girlfriend in the eye. She was enjoying this.   
  
"Hmm?" Yuri said. She lowered her lips and kissed the head of her cock. Natsuki bucked her hips forward but Yuri pulled back. "Like that?"   
  
"G-geez!" Natsuki said. "Please keep... keep giving me a bl-blowjob, okay?"   
  
"Your voice is so, so cute," Yuri said, smiling. Before Natsuki could say anything else, she parted her lips and sank her girlfriend's cock back into her warm mouth. The way it enveloped her felt like heaven, molten hot and wet and she was so good with her fucking tongue-- she dug her fingers into Yuri's hair as she started sucking again, holding her in place.   
  
Her legs were trembling now. It felt like storm clouds were gathering in her core, like she could hear the roars of thunder getting closer, like something was about to burst. Yuri was being much sloppier now, drool leaking down her chin, and anyone passing by could tell that Yuri was sucking her off from sounds alone. It sent a shiver down her spine, but not in a bad way. She squirmed in her seat but Yuri placed a hand on either of her thighs, holding her down, sucking her dick with such urgency that she could barely hold on.   
  
The thunder inside her burst and she was cumming before she could warn Yuri, growing harder and harder and then finally shooting her cum inside her girlfriend's mouth. Yuri's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't pull back, holding her head obediently in place, swallowing as Natsuki kept shooting her load. She only pulled back once Natsuki had given her all she had, when white dribbled from the corners of her mouth. Yuri swallowed again and locked eyes with Natsuki, then opened her mouth, showing her it was all gone.   
  
Natsuki still was gasping for breath when Yuri kissed her. She could taste herself on her lips-- salty, but oddly sweet. When they parted, Yuri smiled again. "Did I make you feel good?"   
  
"Really, really good," Natsuki said. "But... what about you?"   
  
"This was about you, Natsuki. You don't have to touch me if you don't-- ah!" She was cut off by Natsuki pulling her head down to her level and kissing her violently. She barely gave her pause before kissing down her neck and leaving nibbles around her collarbone. "Natsuki, people are going to see the hickeys..."  
  
"You're the one who wanted to do this here. You wanted people to see," Natsuki said, fumbling with the buttons on Yuri's jacket with shaking hands. Yuri smiled but let Natsuki try and assert her dominance, finally undoing them all and pulling the jacket roughly off her shoulders. Yuri helped speed along the process by taking off her vest and shirt for the girl. 

She stalled, getting a good look at the scars on Yuri's arms for the first time. It was Yuri's turn to tense up anxiously, but Natsuki leaned down and kissed each one. She said something too quietly to hear.

"What did you say?" Yuri asked.

"I... I said you're beautiful too," Natsuki said, flustered. 

Her girlfriend was too adorable to handle. Yuri pulled her in close and their lips melted together in another kiss. Although their kisses had been awkward at first, now they were fueled by passion, communicating their love without need for words. Natsuki reached around Yuri's back and unhooked her bra as they were close, her large breasts falling free of it.   
  
Although Natsuki had seen them up close several times, this was the first time she saw them in full like this. She felt herself starting to grow hard again as she awkwardly fiddled with Yuri's breasts. They were too big for her to hold in one hand alone, so she played with one a time, trying to tease the nipple with her lips and tongue the way Yuri had done to her. Yuri encouraged her on, stroking her fingers through Natsuki's hair as she worked, humming when she hit a good spot.   
  
"You're getting hard again for me," Yuri said. Punctuating her sentence, she lifted a thigh and rubbed it against Natsuki's crotch.  
  
"I... I can't help it," Natsuki said. Yuri really had it all. She still was jealous just looking at the size of her boobs, but at the same time, could settle for enjoying the way they looked on her. After all, Yuri had made her feel so appreciated.   
  
Yuri sat up on the desk, her legs spread invitingly. Natsuki hesitated for a moment, but Yuri wrapped her legs around her back and pulled her closer. The smaller girl massaged Yuri's thighs, earning a moan for her efforts, and reached closer and closer to her pussy. Her panties were soaked through. Natsuki tugged them off, leaving her only in her skirt and socks. She started touching Yuri directly and the girl moaned again, her whole body twitching as Natsuki found her clit.   
  
Natsuki began playing with the sensitive bud, soon working up a good rhythm. Yuri gasped as the girl slipped one finger in, then another; she had been ready for so long. She rocked her hips in time with Natsuki's fingering, panting, covering her mouth to hold back a shriek as her fingers curled slightly and hit just the right spot.   
  
"You... you like that?" Natsuki said, half-seductive, half-anxious. She wasn't sure if she could do good dirty talk yet.   
  
Yuri purred in response, pulling Natsuki in for a reassuring kiss. She moaned hard into it as Natsuki sped up, pumping her fingers in her tight pussy, and bit her lip to hold back from screaming as she came. Waves of pleasure rippled through her whole body, her slick inner walls clenching tight around Natsuki's fingers. Her legs were trembling when Natsuki pulled them out, then placed them in her mouth to taste her.   
  
"You... taste good," Natsuki mumbled. Her cheeks were still burning adorably red. "I... I wanna taste you more, too... can I do it?"   
  
Yuri nodded and Natsuki kneeled down, burying herself underneath Yuri's skirt. The carnal scent of her sex was intoxicating; her dick was throbbing as she leaned forward and lapped at her juices. Yuri shuddered, barely having recovered from her last orgasm as Natsuki began eating her out. She wanted to taste all of her, as much as she could. Licking from bottom to top, she puckered her lips and kissed Yuri's clit. It was pulsing and she suckled on it, causing Yuri to shiver hard.   
  
Although Natsuki was inexperienced, she was a fast learner. Every time Yuri moaned or whimpered, Natsuki doubled her efforts on that spot, seemingly desperate to make her girlfriend feel as good as she'd made her feel, too. It wasn't long before Yuri felt her orgasm building again and she held Natsuki's head in place. The smaller girl started working faster and faster and Yuri was shaking and she muffled her shrieks as she came again, lightning coursing through her veins. Natsuki gave her no time to recover and dug her fingers into her inner thighs as she licked, working her clit rougher until Yuri chained together another orgasm. She couldn't hold her legs up anymore and was shaking when she pulled Natsuki's head back.   
  
Natsuki licked her lips, smirking mischievously. "That good?" she said, as Yuri struggled to breathe.   
  
"Natsuki," she panted, "Natsuki, I want you inside me."   
  
She quickly melted from 'confident domme' to 'anxious virgin' all over again. "You mean you want me to...?"   
  
"Please. Please fuck me, Natsuki," Yuri said, eyes glazed over with lust. Although Natsuki knew that Yuri wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, she was clearly desperate for it.   
  
Natsuki still felt unsure about it, but her body was craving it. She trusted Yuri, more than anything, and knew that the other girl wouldn't think she was gross or weird, even if she penetrated her. Natsuki took a deep breath and aimed herself at Yuri's entrance, getting the head of her cock slick with her juices. Yuri reached forward and held Natsuki's hand, interlocking their fingers, and gave Natsuki a calming smile. Slowly, Natsuki pushed forward until she was sheathed inside Yuri's pussy, enveloped in the warmth and wetness of her inner walls.  
  
Natsuki moaned loudly this time, forgetting all her worries about being caught. The only thing she could focus on was how good it felt inside Yuri, how her instincts were telling her to go go go, how she wanted to make Yuri scream her name. She steadied herself, squeezing Yuri's hand tight, giving them both time to adjust. Yuri soon gave Natsuki a nod and she understood fully, starting slow. Natsuki used her free hand to keep playing with Yuri's clit, hopefully helping her feel good as she adjusted to taking Natsuki inside for the first time.   
  
Even though Natsuki was on top, Yuri set the pace. She began rocking into Natsuki's thrusts, faster and faster until Natsuki was slamming her hips down into Yuri's. Natsuki felt as if she'd been tossed adrift into a sea of pleasure but it all felt so right, like she could ride the waves in a perfect rhythm forever. Yuri was still tight on Natsuki's dick, but she was beginning to spread out more, adjusting for her girlfriend and her girlfriend alone.   
  
"Natsuki," Yuri moaned, rolling her head back as the girl pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust back in harder. "Fuck me, Natsuki."   
  
Soon they moved in a perfect unison, rocking their hips together, becoming one. Yuri felt so full, like she never wanted Natsuki to pull out; she could feel all of the other girl inside her, every part, and squeezed around it as if to keep it in her as long as she could. With Natsuki still working her clit, it wasn't long before she moaned louder and louder and she mumbled that she was gonna cum again and Natsuki pressed her chest against Yuri's and kissed her and Yuri was cumming harder than ever, her vision flickering as Natsuki fucked her through her orgasm. Seeing her girlfriend feeling so good pushed Natsuki over the edge, and she couldn't control herself as she came hard inside Yuri, filling her with her cum.  
  
The two came down from their lust-fueled high at the same time, Natsuki slowly pulling out of Yuri, both of them gasping for air. Natsuki was trembling. "I... I didn't pull out in time, wh-what are we gonna do?" she asked. Yuri didn't say anything, so Natsuki kept babbling. "I-- I didn't think about it, it just felt so good inside you and you were so tight and I lost myself in the feeling and I--"

Yuri placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "I'm on the pill," she said. 

The immediate flood of relief gave way to anger. "Geez!" Natsuki said, puffing out her cheeks. "You could've said so before I got all scared!" 

"I can't help it. I liked hearing you praise me, too," Yuri said, wearing a coy smile.

"I'm gonna get up and leave," Natsuki threatened.

"Then do it," Yuri said, both of their chests heaving in rhythm as they tried to catch their breath. 

"I..." Natsuki tried lifting herself up, but collapsed again on top of Yuri. "I don't think I can." 

Yuri held Natsuki close again and neither of them moved except to occasionally give the other a small kiss. After they both began to regain their senses, Yuri spoke again. "I love you, Natsuki," she said. "Every part of you."   
  
And, for once, Natsuki felt confident that she were telling the truth. "I love you too, Yuri.”


End file.
